As a method for easily producing a resin molded article in a form of sheet or plate such as a compact disk, reticular lens, LED, Fresnel lens, prism sheet and light guide plate, there has been performed a method in which a curable resin such as acrylate is charged into a resin mold and then cured by irradiation with, e.g., ultraviolet rays to give a molded article of cured resin.
As a resin material of the resin mold for curable resin, there have conventionally been used polycarbonate or polymethacrylate. However, there are problems that the resin mold is deformed by humidity or reaction heat at the time of curing, thus causing the warpage of a microscopic concavo-convex shape of the resulting molded article of cured resin; when the resin mold for curable resin is removed from the molded article of cured resin, the molded article of cured resin, particularly in the case of a thin and large molded article of cured resin, is easily broken because of the poor removability of the resin mold for curable resin from the molded article of cured resin; and the concavo-convex shape cannot be sufficiently transferred.
In order to solve these problems, Patent Document 1 discloses use of a resin composition comprising an alicyclic structure-containing polymer as a resin composition for a resin mold for curable resin.
Patent Document 2 discloses use of amorphous polyolefin resin such as alicyclic structure-containing polymer resin as a resin composition for a resin mold for curable resin.
List Of Prior Art Documents
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-108137
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-039136